reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ello Gov'nor 2
Ello Gov'nor 2 is the sequel to Regular Show's second episode. Plot Rigby rents a movie at Movie Shack-Hut. On the way out, he bumps into the employee for the store outside. Rigby makes fun of his "outfit" (he is dressed as the empire state building, complete with a gorilla hanging from the top "antenna". This is a reference to Queen Kong). As Rigby walks away, the employee shouts "It's a costume! They make me wear it!" Back at the park, it's movie night for Mordecai, Wally and Rigby. Mordecai gets the popcorn, Wally gets the soda and Rigby got the movie he rented. Mordecai and Wally thought that they were going to watch Shy Guy but Rigby tells Wally that Mordecai has seen the movie a lot of times and he that he got something even better. He shows Mordecai and Wally the movie he rented called Ello Gov'nor. Rigby said that it's a horror movie. The Film's plot: A british taxi is possessed by the soul of its driver seeking revenge on the lonely gang members responsible for murdering him. Pay the fare, or pay the price! Mordecai and Wally refuse to watch it and reminded Rigby that the last time, he had to walk him to the bathroom for a week. Rigby is still not held back, saying that it's black-and-white, and old and cheesy ("It'll be hilarious!"). Mordecai and Wally finally give in and turn on the movie, to which Rigby quickly grows fearful from the first encounter with the possessed taxi. Note: The only survivers of the attacks in the movie are Artie, a school student, and his friend's mother, who escapes the attack. When the movie ends, Mordecai and Wally is asleep, proclaiming the movie is likely cheesy, while Rigby is still in grave terror. Then in their room Mordecai and Wally are sleeping and Rigby is moving around and trying to sleep. Rigby gets up and goes to the window, and sees the British taxi. He calls Mordecai but he is still asleep and when Rigby turns around, he sees the taxi directly at the window. Rigby goes to Mordecai telling him to wake up while shaking him but it isn't working. Then Mordecai's eyes light up and the British taxi comes out of Mordecai. Rigby wakes up screaming, and Wally is bothered by Rigby's shrieks, telling him to dream about being a tough guy. Then Rigby went back to sleep and dreams he is a tough guy called "Riggerson" about to punch a man in an alley when the British taxi comes in and hits Rigby. He wake ups shrieking again and Mordecai and Wally get frustrated, retreating to watching Ello Gov'nor ''repeatedly until Rigby conquered his fear. They hold Rigby up to the TV for several ''days, telling him to "look at it British taxi." By the end, they are both worn out, and Rigby finally escapes Mordecai and Wally's grasps, and throws the tape of the movie at the wall, destroying it. Later, Mordecai takes Rigby to Benson's cricket game to try to desensitize him to British people, but they all don't stop greeting him with "Ello, gov'nor" until the British taxi appears yet again, causing Rigby to flee back home in a panic. Mordecai explains Rigby's fear to Pops and Skips, to which Pops points out he owns a British taxi of his own... Then Mordecai, Rigby and Pops are at Pops' barn. Rigby asks Mordecai what's in the barn, and Mordecai tells him that it is something that will help get rid of his fear. Then Pops unlock the barn and show them his taxi (which turn out to be a regular taxi) then Mordecai told Pops that he thought that he had a British taxi but Pops said that he thought Mordecai said a ''"brownish" ''taxi but he said that taxi is yellow and Pops said that his taxi is no coward then Mordecai said "never mind". Then Mordecai asks Rigby if he is ready but Rigby is still scared but Mordecai said that it's not even a British taxi but Rigby said a taxi is a taxi. Mordecai said that it's going to be fine but Rigby said that he had to go to the bathroom. In the bathroom Rigby is washing his hands and went to dry them with toilet paper and saw tire marks, then he ran out of the bathroom and the phone rings, he picks it up and the caller sounds like the British taxi and Rigby threw the phone and saw the fax machine that said ello gov'nor. Rigby ran and went in the back seat of the taxi and told Pops to drive and he did. Mordecai asks what's wrong then Rigby said that the taxi is following him and Mordecai said that he is just seeing things but Rigby said that it WAS the British taxi and it was real then Mordecai sarcastically says it came out of the movie Rigby said "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE!" Mordecai said that he is safe now and said to try to calm down while Pops drives them around for a little bit. The scene we see is Pops is driving straight and Mordecai and Wally is asleep and Rigby asks him where they were going then Pops said that he always drives deep into the woods to clear his mind. Then Rigby sees the trees making scary faces and the British taxi. Then the car stops because they ran out of gas. Then Rigby starts to get scared and calls Mordecai to wake up screaming (and Rigby screamed too) and said what is it then he said that they ran out of gas and the British taxi is coming for him and ducks into the taxi floor. Mordecai, Wally and Pops get out of the taxi and start to push then Rigby sees the British taxi coming and runs out of the taxi. Then Mordecai, Wally and Pops realize the taxi was real! And they start to run and the taxi got destroyed by the British Taxi that almost gets Pops and Wally but Mordecai pulls them away and then they run to help Rigby. The British taxi was close to Rigby and he ran faster and the taxi surrounds him and made Rigby lean to a tree and Pops and Mordecai came but the taxi open both of the doors and knock them both unconscious except Wally who does tricks like Skips. Then Rigby ran into a tree and just when the taxi is about to kill him, Wally starts beating it up and demanded that the british taxi leave Rigby alone, then he woke up because Mordecai told him that he hit his head and started going psycho and Rigby told him that Wall helped him get over his fear by beating up the taxi but it was actually the employee guy WEARING a British taxi costume and said he wanted the movie back but Rigby said that he broke so Wally pays for with a $500 bill he found on the street yesterday and Mordecai, Wally and Rigby carry Pops away. In bed Rigby thanks Mordecai and Wally (via walkie-talkie) for helping him facing his fears and went to sleep dreaming that he is a tough guy driving the British taxi.